Niech będzie jak kiedyś
by Burggrave
Summary: No, to chyba sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy... [one-shot]


_Tak właściwie to moje pierwsze Erwin x Hanji w życiu (wcześniej tylko jakieś drobne wspominki wspominki). I chciałabym je zadedykować **Majce**, która mi podsunęła pomysł napisania czegoś takiego i która tak w zasadzie przekonała mnie do tego pairingu. Sześć godzin, według mojego Worda dokładnie 4000 słów (raj perfekcjonisty), mam nadzieję, że da się czytać._

* * *

Zwróciła na niego uwagę już podczas pierwszego dnia swojego pobytu w siedzibie Zwiadowców. Wysoki, barczysty, górował wzrostem nad większością żołnierzy. I był zabójczo przystojny, co stwierdziła po kilku godzinach ukradkowego obserwowania go. Bała patrzeć mu się w oczy, które były zbyt przenikliwe. Miał na imię Erwin, o nazwisko nie zapytała, ale miała wrażenie, że musi mieć jakieś amerykańskie korzenie - czasami, podczas zwykłej rozmowy, w jego głosie pobrzmiewała reszta akcentu, którego nie wybyli się jego przodkowie.

Zazwyczaj jednak mówił zbyt opanowanym głosem, żeby to wyczuć. Na początku widziała czasem, jak się uśmiecha, potem jednak coraz rzadziej i rzadziej, aż w końcu widziała tylko jego poważną twarz. Nawet w prywatnych rozmowach pozostawał chłodny i zdystansowany, co czyniło go... może nie niedostępnym, ale w jakiś sposób obcym, jakby odsuniętym od wszystkiego.

Od początku był trochę wyżej niż ona, i nie chodziło tu o wzrost - bardzo szybko awansował; kiedy ona ledwo przestała być 'świeżakiem', ten miał już swój oddział. Imponowało jej to, ale im wyżej w hierarchii wojskowej był, tym bardziej bała się podejść, żeby coś zasugerować.

Lubiła go, może coś więcej, ale z oddali. Współpracowali - kiedy stwierdziła, że jej zabiegi nie będą miały nawet sensu, bo dzieliło ich zbyt wiele, zajęła się badaniami nad tytanami. Poświęcała temu całą swoją energię, kosztem zarwanych nocy, utraty współpracowników. Była ekspertem w tym fachu, oprócz wykształcenia wojskowego mogła poszczycić się rozległą wiedzą medyczną, zdobytą nie tylko na polu walki i podczas badań. Cały czas się uczyła. Kiedy akurat nie miała materiału do badań, przesiadywała w przyszpitalnej infirmerii, żeby dowiadywać się wciąż więcej i więcej.

A tak naprawdę robiła wszystko, żeby nie zasugerować nic Erwinowi, który właśnie awansował na kapitana oddziału Zwiadowców. I cały czas bała spoglądać mu się w oczy, chociaż robiła to, bo nie mogła okazać słabości. Na zewnątrz była zupełnie inna.

Był genialnym strategiem, od którego mogła się tylko uczyć, chociaż sama opracowywała wiele planów. Miała też wkład w te najważniejsze, podsuwając Erwinowi plik kartek, gdy ten usnął na biurku. Ale przecież nie mogła się przyznać, że to ona. Nie powinno się podglądać własnego kapitana, kiedy ten ze zmęczenia usnął nad planami. Gdy po zapukaniu nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, powinna odejść, a nie otwierać drzwi i, na święte mury, wchodzić prosto do jaskini lwa.

Zbliżyła się do biurka, i chwilę studiowała jego plany. Wprowadził wiele poprawek, część z nich była podobna do jej propozycji, ale sposób ich opisania był typowo jego. Jakby przez chwile widział jej notatki, przeszło jej przez myśl, i uśmiechnęła się do siebie, stwierdzając, że po prostu myślą podobnie.

Wyglądał wtedy całkowicie inaczej, bez jego zwyczajowego poważnego wyrazu twarzy, z lekkim uśmiechem, rozluźniony, z roztrzepanymi włosami. Uśmiechnęła się, pogładziła go po głowie matczynym gestem i wyszła. Dopiero za progiem zorientowała się, jak głupio postąpiła. Wróciła jak najszybciej do swojego pokoju, żeby to przemyśleć.

Przez kolejny tydzień sprawnie go omijała, wpychając wszystkie dokumenty kapralowi Leviemu, wysyłając je przez młodych Zwiadowców albo podrzucając. Aż do tamtego dnia.

* * *

Wyróżniała się z tłumu kadetek. Była... ładna, musiał to przyznać od razu. Szczupła, chociaż nie zaliczała się do najwyższych, patrzyła twardym wzrokiem po wszystkich zebranych. Musiał przyznać, że miała bardzo ładne, brązowe oczy, chociaż tak często ukrywała je za okularami. Chciał zobaczyć ją bez nich, ale dziwnie było mu po prostu podejść i o to poprosić.

Podobała mu się, to fakt. Może nie tak, jak Marie, Hanji Zoe była całkowicie innym obrazem kobiety. Nie widział w niej typowej pani domu, matki. Była na to zbyt silna. Marie też była silna, ale Hanji... Hanji była po prostu inna.

Zawsze pozostawał z boku, obserwując ją. Długo myślał nad tym, jak wykonać pierwszy krok, ale ona stawała się coraz bardziej odległą, poświęconą doszczętnie swoim badaniom. Nie raz i nie dwa, gdy w nocy wychodził na wartę - co z tego, że był kapitanem, potrzebował tego - widział nikłe światło wydostające się spod jej drzwi.

Właściwie to nawet nie powinien tamtędy chodzić. Jego kwatera znajdowała się całkowicie po drugiej stronie, najbliższe wyjście było gdzieś pomiędzy ich pokojami, ale... Nogi same prowadziły go w tamtym kierunku. Na początku chciał kiedyś do niej zajrzeć, żeby nie ograniczać ich relacji do spraw służbowych. Wiecznie jednak to odkładał, aż w końcu Hanji poprosiła Moblita, by ten pomagał jej w badaniach. Chłopak bardzo oddanie wykonywał swoje zadania, często również zarywając noce razem z nią. A Erwin nigdy nie miał pewności, czy w pokoju zastanie samą Hanji, czy też ich dwójkę, pochylonych nad jakimś skomplikowanym przekrojem czy czymś podobnym, do czego on sam nigdy nie miał serca. On wolał planować, ona była typem naukowca. Jeżeli się za coś zabrała, stawała się w tym ekspertem. I tak było z tytanami. Wiedziała o nich wszystko, co mogła wiedzieć, gdy udawało im się złapać jakiegoś giganta, potrafiła przez kilka dni prawie nie jeść i nie spać, chyba, że Moblit albo Levi ją do tego zmusili. On nie chciał podchodzić, żeby przypadkiem nie przeszkodzić w jakimś badaniu. Kiedy akurat miał chwilę, stawał przy oknie, ale pod takim kątem, żeby go nie zauważyła, i obserwował, co dzieje się na placu. Czasem prosiła go o obecność tam. Zawsze się godził, ale musiał wymyślać często jakieś powody, dla których 'przyjdzie za chwilę', 'zejdzie za kwadrans' albo 'jak skończy ten dokument'.

Unikał jej? Raczej nie. Raczej to była daleko posunięta ostrożność. Bał się tego, co czuje, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Na litość, był kapitanem całego oddziału, nie mógł... Czego nie mógł?

Raz się złamał. Pracował wtedy nad najważniejszym planem w jego karierze. W środku nocy po prostu musiał wyjść z pokoju, przejść się po zamku, przewietrzyć, cokolwiek. Głowę zajmowały mu wszelkie pozycje poszczególnych grup, kolory flar, sposób przekazywania informacji...

Nie wiedząc, gdzie idzie, zawędrował pod jej drzwi. Nie laboratorium - pod prywatne drzwi. Patrzył na nie lekko zszokowany, jakby sam nie wierzył, gdzie doszedł. Przybliżył ucho do drzwi - słyszał przytłumione przez grube drewno pochrapywanie. Czyli była sama... Uchylił je delikatnie, zajrzał, ale natychmiast cofnął się przestraszony. Siedziała przy biurku, więc nie spała. Wymyślając jakąś denną wymówkę, że zabłądził, zajrzał jeszcze raz. Nie ruszyła się nawet na milimetr, siedziała w tej samej pozycji, oparta o krzesło, z rękami założonymi na piersi i... z zamkniętymi oczami? Spała na siedząco, najwyraźniej też już nie miała siły. Okulary zatknęła na czubku głowy. Wyglądała bez nich delikatniej, jej rysy twarzy wyglądały łagodniej bez topornych szkieł, które przysłaniały jej oczy. Podszedł do niej, zerknął na plany i zamarł. Ona... Całkowicie inaczej rozpisała to, nad czym tak długo pracował, miała lepszy ogląd na sytuację, setki schematów, linijki notatek, wszystko naniesione na jego główny projekt. Kiedy poruszyła się lekko, spojrzał na nią czujnie. Uśmiechała się przez sen. I on się uśmiechnął, musnął dłonią jej policzek, a potem wyszedł, bogatszy o kilka nowych pomysłów. W swoim czasie powie jej, że wykorzystał jej pomysł, przedstawi ją jako współtwórcę, ale... To za jakiś czas.

Wyszedł bezszelestnie. Nie mogła się dowiedzieć, że tu był. Jeszcze tej nocy naniósł kilka najważniejszych poprawek, które zasugerowała na swoich kartkach, ale prawdopodobnie zasnął, ze zmęczenia. Obudził się w niewygodnej pozycji przy biurku. Przetarł oczy.

Na jego biurku, oprócz tego, co sam rozpisał, leżała sterta kartek. Mógł przysiąc, że nie było jej tu, kiedy wieczorem siadał do pracy, gdy wrócił od Hanji, też nie. Sięgnął po nie, przyglądając się pilnie. Rozpoznał materiały, które kilka godzin temu przeglądał, jednocześnie obserwując śpiącą kobietę.

Musiała tutaj być. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Zrządzenie losu, odwiedzili się nawzajem tej samej nocy... Chciał poprosić ją do siebie, żeby... Może wybadać grunt. Tak, to brzmiało najlepiej, dyskretnie sprawdzić, podpytać, wszystko pod pozorem opracowywania planu. Nie przyzna, że wie, że to jej notatki, przecież nie znał jej charakteru pisma. Coś wymyśli.

Cały kolejny tydzień go unikała. Widział to dokładnie, szczególnie kiedy zszokowany Levi przyniósł mu jakieś papierzyska. Bo go poprosiła. Nie kazała mu ich zanieść, tylko poprosiła.

Robiła najróżniejsze małe błędy w tym swoim chowaniu się. Nigdy nie pilnowała godzin posiłków, zawsze wchodziła w przypadkowym momencie, i jeszcze szybciej wychodziła, a teraz - dokładnie wiedziała, kiedy on tam będzie. Zawsze przychodził na początku, bo tak było mu najwygodniej, żeby po posiłku, a przed zajęciami, mieć kilka lub kilkanaście minut na wszystkie 'pilne sprawy' zwiadowców. Moblit wpadał tak, jak zawsze, całkowicie przypadkowo, ale nie było z nim Hanji, chociaż zawsze schodzili razem. Kiedy jednego dnia w tym samym czasie wyszli ze śniadania, zapytał się, czemu nie ma z nim Zoe. Chłopak odpowiedział tylko, że ma za dużo pracy, zejdzie później - co było kolejnym błędem, bo przecież wiedział, że w tym momencie nie ma takiego natłoku pracy. Unikała go także na treningach, nie było jej dokładnie na tych, na których miał być on - któryś z młodych zwiadowców dostarczał mu wtedy zapisany przez nią świstek, ze prosi o pozwolenie na pozostanie w kwaterach w celu przeprowadzenia dodatkowych badań. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że zmieniła charakter pisma, jakby nie chciała, żeby już teraz zauważył podobieństwo między tym, a jej notatkami. Trzy razy z rzędu się zgodził, za czwartym powiedział, że nie. Przysłała wtedy zaświadczenie, jakoby odnowiła jej się kontuzja nadgarstka i nie da dzisiaj rady, podpisana przez ich głównego lekarza. Roześmiał się wtedy w głos, całkowicie płosząc jednego z najmłodszych zwiadowców, który patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami. Odprawił go, próbując zdusić śmiech. Wiedział, że większość wolnego czasu spędzała w infirmerii, więc miała doskonały kontakt ze wszystkimi tam pracującymi, a załatwienie takiego kwitka było dla niej bułką z masłem.

Wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się do niej. Zapukał, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, więc pchnął drzwi. Sala była pusta, na biurku leżały porozwalane papiery, całe stado kubków stało na parapecie. Łóżko było zasłane, ale pognieciona narzuta sugerowała, że pewnie od kilku dni padała spać tak, jak stała. Przysiadł na jego brzegu, żeby nie być widocznym od razu po wejściu. Czekał.

Minęła może godzina, kiedy wyszedł. Musiała się gdzieś zaszyć, nie będzie tu siedział cały dzień, złapie ją później.

* * *

Odesłał jej kwitek z odmową udzielenia wolnego. Wyklinając wszystko, co święte, zbiegła do skrzydła szpitalnego, prawie błagając o zaświadczenie do zwolnienia z treningu. Lekarz tylko patrzył na nią dziwnym wzrokiem, ale wypisał.

\- Przecież mogłabyś iść do kapitana po prostu to powiedzieć - mruknął. Zmierzyła go groźnym spojrzeniem.

\- To dla nauki.

Wyszła, złapała jakiegoś młodziaka, i wepchnęła mu kartkę w ręce, polecając, żeby zaniósł ją Erwinowi, bo ona sama ma jakieś ważne badania, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Zanim skończyła, już biegł w stronę jego gabinetu.

Wróciła do siebie, po drodze wymyślając wymówki na kolejne dni. Nadgarstek już załatwiła, może po prostu upuści sobie coś na nogę... Nawet się nie spostrzegła, kiedy doszła pod gabinet Erwina. Jako kapitan miał do swojej dyspozycji nieco więcej przestrzeni. Ona miała co prawda swoje laboratorium tuż przy pokoju, ale to nie to samo. Gabinet Erwina nie był zbyt duży, w rogu były jednak drzwi, prowadzące do większego pomieszczenia, z łóżkiem, z rzeczami bardziej osobistymi. Zapukała, a gdy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, wślizgnęła się do środka. Nie było go w gabinecie. Podeszła niepewnie do uchylonych drzwi, zajrzała - ale i tam go nie było. Weszła więc i klapnęła na idealnie pościelone łóżko. Co ją zastanowiło - pasy leżały niedbale rzucone na krześle, więc jeszcze nie wyszedł. Będzie musiał tutaj wejść, a wtedy złapie go i porozmawia.

Czekała.

Mijały minuty, na podwórzu słychać było gromadzący się tłum, a jego nadal brakowało. Po godzinie wyszła z pokoju, klnąc pod nosem, i skierowała się do siebie, gapiąc w podłogę.

Zderzyli się dokładnie w połowie drogi. Hanji się zachwiała, ale w ostatniej chwili podtrzymał ją Erwin. Stali, mierząc się wzrokiem. Pierwsza odezwała się Hanji.

\- Chcę ci coś powiedzieć, Erwin. Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, ale nie tutaj - patrzyła mu w oczy, w końcu się przełamała. Nie były w zasadzie takie straszne, jak zawsze je postrzegała. Po pierwsze, były piękne, błękit odznaczał się od jego twarzy, przeszywał. Były też chłodne, ale nie zimne, nawet uwierzyła, ze może uda jej się je rozgrzać... Po czym sama zaśmiała się w środku ze swojej idiotycznej myśli. - Pójdźmy do mnie.

Milcząco przytaknął. Też chciał jej coś powiedzieć, i też chciał zaproponować, żeby poszli do niego, ale może to i lepiej, że Hanji wyszła z inicjatywą. Jakoś to załagodzi. Co prawda wolałby rozmawiać z nią z perspektywy przełożonego - byłoby mu łatwiej, ale skoro ona zaczęła, nie mógł się nie zgodzić, na wszelki wypadek.

Otworzył przed nią drzwi. Spojrzała na niego dziwnie, kiedy uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wszedł za nią, przymykając. Ona od razu usiadła za biurkiem. Czuła się tam bezpieczniej, kiedy coś ją odgradzało od niego. Zebrała szybko wszystkie papiery dotyczące planu, ICH planu, żeby zbytnio im się nie przyglądał. Rozpoznałby jej pismo na tym, co mu podrzuciła, na prośbach o wolne pisała całkiem inaczej albo prosiła Moblita, żeby je wypisał. Wepchnęła wszystko do szuflady i oparła się, patrząc, jak siada po drugiej stronie. Wiedziała, że wolałby siedzieć tam gdzie ona, bo wyglądało to dosyć niezręcznie, ale i tak wszyscy byli na treningu.

\- O czym chciałaś mi powiedzieć? Przy okazji, też mam ci coś do powiedzenia - rzucił. Przyglądał jej się badawczo. Zdjęła okulary i założyła je na czubek głowy, żeby za bardzo nie skupiać się na jego mimice. Wszystko było bardziej rozmazane, ale widziała go całkiem nieźle. Powiedziałaby nawet, że aż za dobrze, bo w tej chwili chciała zrobić wszystko, żeby uniknąć jego wzroku.

Spojrzał na nią dziwnie, kiedy zdjęła okulary, i lekko się uśmiechnął. Było jej o wiele lepiej bez nich., oczy wyglądały na większe, jej twarz złagodniała... Ale wzrok nie.

Przymrużyła lekko oczy, i przyglądała mu się. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana tylko krzykami na zewnątrz. W środku było słychać tylko ich oddechy.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

\- Byłam kilka dni temu, w nocy, u ciebie, i zostawiłam moje notatki na temat tego nowego manewru - rzuciła na jednym oddechu. Jego wzrok złagodniał, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Nie widziała zbyt wiele, ale nie chciała zakładać okularów, ich brak był dla niej w pewien sposób obroną.

\- Widzę, ze chcieliśmy powiedzieć sobie o tym samym. Prawdopodobnie tej samej nocy, kiedy ty byłaś u mnie, ja poszedłem do ciebie, tak konkretnie bez celu. Widziałem plany, potem zrobiłem kilka poprawek. Spałaś przy biurku, z okularami tak jak teraz, z ołówkiem z uchem - zerkał na nią badawczo, kiedy zobaczył zdziwienie na jej twarzy, roześmiał się krótko. - Jakby ci to powiedzieć, od dawna... Znaczy...

Zaplątał się i umilkł. Zastanawiał się jak jej to powiedzieć, żeby przy okazji jej nie urazić. Przybliżył się do biurka.

\- To zabawne, bo myślałam, że po prostu podobnie myślimy. Zbyt podobnie. Wiesz, pokrewność dusz, czy coś, w tym przypadku umysłów.

Złapał ją za brodę i krótko pocałował, maksymalnie nachylając się nad biurkiem. Nie cofnęła się, ale też nie odwzajemniła pocałunku. Kiedy się od niej odsunął, zobaczył zdumienie w jej oczach. Wpatrując się w niego ściągnęła okulary i nasunęła je na nos, patrząc na niego z nieco zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał. Zachowywał w miarę spokojny wyraz twarzy, ale serce waliło mu tak, jakby za chwilę miał pieszo wyjść spotkać się z całą gromada tytanów. Bez sprzętu. Na totalnym pustkowiu. Wystawiony na pewną śmierć.

Tym razem to ona go pocałowała, nieco dłużej i intensywniej.

\- No, to chyba sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy - mruknął niewyraźnie, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli. Miała zarumienione policzki, uśmiechała się.

\- Też mi się tak wydaje.

Milczeli chwilę, roześmiali się w jednym momencie.

\- Jesteśmy beznadziejni w te klocki, no nie? - Hanji wstała i wyszła zza biurka. - Ale wydaje mi się, że to jest do nadrobienia.

\- Tez tak sądzę. - Pociągnął ją w swoją stronę.

* * *

Początkowo wszyscy dziwnie na nich patrzyli, obserwując gwałtowną zmianę ich zachowania. Erwin nie był już tak śmiertelnie poważny cały czas, częściej widać było, jak się uśmiecha. Hanji przestała się chować po kątach, i po raz pierwszy od dawna wyglądała na naprawdę wypoczętą. Nie zmienił się jedynie tryb ich pracy, nadal przesiadywali z pełnym poświęceniem nad planami i eksperymentami. Kiedy do Hanji trafiło kilka nowych obiektów badawczych, czy raczej Camie, Buggy i Levi, jak je nazywała (ten ostatni był trzymetrowcem, który przez cały czas tylko na nich patrzył. Tylko i wyłącznie. Hanji stwierdziła, że przypomina Levia, który w momencie, w którym dowiedział się o tym jakże interesującym imieniu, przybrał identyczny wyraz twarzy co tytan - wiec było postanowione), tak jak wcześniej spędzała całe noce w namiotach, ciągle notując - z tym że nie sama.

Nieubłaganie jednak zbliżała się kolejna misja, podczas której pierwszy raz mieli wypróbować nowe manewry. Wszystko wydawało się być dopięte na ostatni guzik, plany dopracowane i przedstawione, sprzęt odnowiony i przygotowany specjalnie pod kątem misji. Wyjazd miał trwać maksymalnie trzy dni, podczas których w warunkach ekstremalnych mieli przetestować działanie takiej formacji.

Erwin prawie nie spał, dopracowując szczegóły. Ostatniej nocy przed wyjazdem siedział po turecku na łóżku, studiując jakiś plan. Hanji oparła mu się o plecy.

\- To nam wyjdzie, wiesz? Jestem o tym przekonana. Ten plan jest za dobry, żeby się nie powieść - mruknęła, kiedy zaczął coś zawzięcie notować na brzegu jednej z kartek.

\- A ja mam ciągłe wrażenie, ze coś przeoczyliśmy. Oboje. Nie wiem co, ale spójrz jeszcze raz na to - odwrócił się i pokazał jej znak zaznaczony na planie. - O, w tym miejscu. Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, ale z drugiej strony, czegoś tu brakuje. Jutro tam pojadę, żeby się upewnić.

\- Jadę z tobą.

\- Nie ma mowy, ty jedziesz w jednym z przednich zespołów. Tam jest najbezpieczniej.

Spojrzała na niego, mrużąc oczy. Okulary leżały gdzieś na biurku, zawsze, kiedy do niego przychodziła, specjalnie je zdejmowała. Wiedziała, ze woli ją taką, a poza tym, nie chciała ich przypadkiem uszkodzić. I tak w każdym zaopatrzeniu prosiła o kilka nowych par.

\- Ja mam być bezpieczna, a ty masz się wystawiać na pierwszą linię, bo nie jesteś pewien, czy nie ma luki?

\- Tak właśnie. Bardzo trafnie to podsumowałaś - patrzył na nią poważnie. - Jestem kapitanem, nie mogę pozwolić, żeby moi ludzie zginęli tylko dlatego, ze mój plan zawiódł.

\- NASZ plan, chciałeś powiedzieć. NASZ, więc skoro nasz, to ja też powinnam tam być.

\- Hanji. - Złapał ją za brodę, przybliżył swoją twarz do jej, by mieć pewność, że doskonale go widzi. - Nie tym razem. Ty i Levi przejmiecie dowództwo. Nic mi się nie stanie, obiecuję, a jeżeli wszystko będzie działało tak jak powinno, w trasie wrócę do przedniej kolumny. Jeżeli nie... To skorygujemy to po zatrzymaniu się. Nie chcę, żeby przez moją nieuwagę w planowaniu stała ci się krzywda, wiesz? - Pocałował ją lekko, ale odsunęła się od niego.

\- Naszą nieuwagę. To nadal jest nasz plan - wyglądała na naburmuszoną. - Ale niech ci będzie. Jeżeli zostaniesz ranny, przysięgam, że stanie ci się większa krzywda, kiedy cię zobaczę. I nie próbuj nawet ginąć, bo znajdę i zabiję jeszcze raz. A teraz dobranoc.

Odwróciła się i padła na łóżko, plecami do niego. Siedział jeszcze kilka minut, porównując jego pierwsze próby rozpisania całego układu do dzisiejszego planu. Wiele się zmieniło, wszystko było dopracowane.

Musiało się udać.

Zdmuchnął świeczkę, stojącą na szafce przy łóżku i położył się tuż obok niej, obejmując ją w pasie.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął jeszcze, wtulając się w nią.

* * *

Formacja spisywała się świetnie, wszystko szło jak na treningach, miejscami nawet lepiej - gdy pojawiło się realne zagrożenie, reakcje były szybsze, bardziej stanowcze. Prawie cały płaski teren przejechali bez bezpośredniego starcia, powalili po drodze dwa tytany, których nie mogli wyminąć. Nie było nikogo rannego ani zabitego, wszystko wyglądało jak najbardziej w porządku. Ich celem było dotarcie do bazy, znajdującej się bezpośrednio za zalesionym obszarem.

Las miał być kolejnym sprawdzianem, mieli przetrzeć ścieżki, które w przyszłości miały stać się regularną trasą, żeby nie tracić czasu na objeżdżanie drzew.

Jego zespół jechał dosyć wąską ścieżką, cały czas mając jednak kontakt z innymi - w lesie flary nie nadawały się do niczego. Wszystko szło doskonale, byli u wlotu polany, kiedy pojawiła się grupa tytanów.

Prawe skrzydło albo ich nie zauważyło, albo całkiem je rozbili.

\- Przechodzimy na manewr trójwymiarowy! Dwie osoby - poinformować resztę!

W powietrzu zaroiło się od żołnierzy. Widział, jak zbliża się do nich oddział Hanji. Metodycznie wybijali tytany, wykrzykując kolejne uwagi. On rzucił się w stronę dwunastometrowa, kiedy znikąd wyłonił się odmieniec.

Poczuł ciepło bijące z jego paszczy, gdy szczeki potwora zacisnęły się nieco nad jego łokciem.

Stracił panowanie nad sprzętem, w ostatniej chwili wystrzelił linkę, która wbijając się w pobliskie drzewo zamortyzowała jego upadek. Podparł się lewym ramieniem i zaklął, zerkając na prawa rękę, której prawie nie było. Słyszał krzyk Hanji. Zobaczył ją kilka sekund później, kiedy wylądowała tuż obok, wyciągając z wszytych do munduru kieszonek zwitek bandaża.

\- Idiota, cholerny idiota, mówiłam, ja wiedziałam, że to jak się skończy... - szeptała. Łamał jej się głos, dopiero po chwili zauważył, że płacze. Kobieta prowizorycznie opatrzyła ranę. Bandaż prawie natychmiast przesiąkł krwią. Przygryzł wargę, dopiero teraz poczuł pulsujący ból. - Musimy się dostać do medyków, nie mam sprzętu, nie mam przy sobie nic... Nie mam nikogo oprócz ciebie.

Ostatnie słowa tylko wyszeptała. Wstała i wyciągnęła do niego rękę, żeby mu pomóc. Kiedy oparł się na niej, skrzywiła się, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, że jej ciężko. Nie byli daleko od medyków, nagłe pojawienie się tytanów spowodowało całkowite rozbicie formacji. Kto mógł, pomagał rannym, reszta siedziała na drzewach, obserwując, a ona prowadziła swojego ukochanego, kapitana tej całej formacji, do kogokolwiek, kto będzie mógł mu pomóc.

Kiedy doprowadziła go do wozu, osunęła się na kolana, obserwując. Jeden z medyków sprawnie rozciął materiał jego kurtki i koszuli. Obserwowała każdy jego ruch aż do momentu, kiedy Erwin stracił przytomność.

\- Zawracamy! Drużyny frontowe, formować szyk! - usłyszała, ale nie miała zamiaru wracać tam. Pojedzie na wozie dla rannych, tak będzie lepiej... Wspięła się tam, licząc na cichą zgodę innych, przecież może pomóc, zna się, wcale nie chodzi jej o czuwanie przy Erwinie, wcale...

Kiedy Levi ją zobaczył, tylko skinął głową.

Stracili tylko trzy osoby. Dobry wynik, jak na test całkiem nowego ustawienia, jak na niespodziewany atak grupy tytanów. Rannych była garstka, i były to w większości raczej drobne urazy - skręcony nadgarstek, rozszarpana noga, powierzchowne razy. Medycy nie mieli zbyt dużo do roboty.

Ułożyli go w rogu wozu. Siedziała tuż obok niego, ściskając jego dłoń, obserwując wszelkie grymasy jego twarzy. Już przy samych murach odzyskał na chwilę przytomność.

\- Ty tutaj...? Chyba dziwię się, że jeszcze mnie nie zamordowałaś - mruknął niewyraźnie. Trzepnęła go w ramię, ale udało jej się lekko uśmiechnąć. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, znowu przymknął oczy. Spuściła głowę i zacisnęła powieki, żeby się nie rozpłakać.

\- Nie płacz - nie otworzył oczu. - Nie warto.

W milczeniu dojechali do zamku. Nie mogła być przy nim cały czas, musiała zająć się sprawami organizacyjnymi, przejąć na siebie część jego pracy. W końcu zostawiła stertę papierów na biurku i poszła do infirmerii.

Leżał na łóżku odgrodzonym od reszty parawanami, w samym kącie sali. Weszła tam z wahaniem, może nie chciał jej widzieć, może...

\- Dobrze ze jesteś.

Otworzyła oczy. Nie była świadoma tego, że je zamknęła, wchodząc za parawan. Dostawiła sobie krzesełko i przyjrzała mu się dokładnie.

Siedział na łóżku, oparty o kilka poduszek. Był strasznie blady, ale lekko się do niej uśmiechał. Piżama miała obcięty prawy rękaw, tak że widać było opatrunek, którym owinięta była pozostała część jego ramienia. Odwróciła wzrok.

\- Mówiłeś, że nic ci się nie stanie. - Nie mogła na niego patrzeć, czuła się w pewien sposób winna temu, że został ranny. Że stracił rękę.

\- Cóż, kłamałem. Ale czy to coś zmienia?

Miał słaby głos. Słyszała mocniejszy akcent, jakby teraz nie dbał o jego maskowanie, tylko mówił ot tak, po prostu. Naturalnie. Pokręciła tylko głową.

\- To dobrze. Już wiem co zawiodło... Więc teraz chyba wszystko może być jak wcześniej? Chyba ze nie chcesz. Zrozumiem. Chciałem twojego dobra, i chcę, więc...

\- Zamknij się - spojrzała na niego poważnie. - Już nic nie mówi. - Przybliżyła się i przytuliła go, na tyle jednak lekko, żeby nie bać się, że go to zaboli. - Kocham cię, i nic już tego nie zmieni, więc, na litość, zamknij się, łzawe cytaty zachowaj na kiedyś. Będzie jak dawniej. Pomogę ci, ty pomożesz mi, będzie jak kiedyś. Będzie dobrze.

Pogładził ją po głowie, gdy wtulała się w niego.

\- Dobrze. Niech będzie jak kiedyś.


End file.
